csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Винтовка
Штурмовая винтовка ('''A'ssault R'ifle) - это автоматическая винтовка с переводчиком, которая использует промежуточный патрон и съёмный магазин. Винтовки являются основным оружием пехоты в современных войсках различных стран. Они занимают промежуточное место между лёгкими пулемётами, предназначенными для непрерывного автоматического огня в качестве лёгкой поддержки, и пистолетами-пулемётами, которые обладают большей скорострельностью и чаще всего используют пистолетные патроны. Описание Винтовки используют промежуточные винтовочные патроны, либо патроны малого калибра. Обладают высокой точностью, скорострельностью и наносят больше урона, чем пистолеты-пулемёты. Их можно использовать и на небольшой расстоянии и на среднем и даже на большом, в зависимости от навыка игрока. Карабином называют укороченные винтовки с меньшим весом, например (Colt M4A1 Carbine). На данный момент в игре присутствуют следующие винтовки: Для Контр-террористов FAMAS= :Основная статья: FAMAS F1. FAMAS F1 - это винтовка с компоновкой бул-пап и магазином на 25 патронов типа 5.56mm NATO. Являлась штатной боевой винтовкой французской армии в 1970-х. Отличается дешевизной, небольшой отдачей и высокой точностью. Есть режим стрельбы очередями по 3 патрона. Существует боевая версия. |-| M4A1= :Основная статья: Colt M4A1. M4 - это американская винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. В игре переименована в Maverick M4A1 Carbine. M4A1 достаточно лёгкая, наносит средний урон и обладает неплохой точностью на большом расстоянии. Чтобы скрыть дульное пламя и уменьшить шумность выстрела на неё можно установить глушитель. Благодаря этому снижается отдача и упрощается попадание в голову врагу. Однако при этом снижается урон и точность на большом расстоянии. |-| AUG= :Основная статья: Steyr AUG A1. Steyr AUG A1 - австрийская винтовка компоновки бул-пап, созданная в 1970-х. Магазин содержит 30 патронов типа 5.56x45mm NATO. |-| SCAR= :Основная статья: FN SCAR L. После удаления системы замены ствола, эта винтовка с обоймой на 30 патронов типа 5.56mm становится одним из основных видов оружия. Помимо SCAR-L существует и модификация SCAR-H, являющаяся боевой винтовкой с патронами 7.62 mm. |-| M16A4= :Основная статья: M16A4. Винтовка, которая стреляет короткими очередями по 3 патрона, содержит в магазине 30 патронов 5.56мм калибра. Имеет стабильную точность стрельбы и превосходную огневую мощь благодаря стрельбе очередями. Но существует задержка между 3 залпами. Довольно быстро перезаряжается. |-| L85A2= :Основная статья: L85A2. Enfield L85A2 - это стандартная боевая винтовка Британской армии. Является улучшенной версией L85A1. Его улучшила фирма Heckler & Koch, которая устранила недостатки L85A1, такие как периодическое заклинивание и недостаточная надёжность. L85A2 широко использовалась британскими военными во время Афганской и Иракской войн. |-| HK 416= :Основная статья: HK416. Эта штурмовая винтовка содержит 30 патронов калибра 5.56мм, была разработана в сотрудничестве с силами Дельта, для того чтобы заменить стареющую M4. Использует газовый поршень для отвода пороховых газов. Подходит для использования в различных ситуациях благодаря модульности системы. |-| M16A1= :Основная статья: M16A1. Это основная винтовка вооружённых сил США с обоймой на 31 патрон типа 5.56 NATO (1 патрон уже заряжен). Можно выбрать автоматический или полуавтоматический режим. В полуавтоматическом режиме выше точность и урон. Это оружие является базовым в США со времен Вьетнамской войны. |-| Для Террористов Galil= :Основная статья: Galil. Этот автомат содержит обойму на 35 патронов 5.56мм калибра, дешевле чем AK и обладает лучшим соотношением цена/огневая мощь. К тому же дешевле чем его аналог для контр-террористов - FAMAS F1. |-| AK-47= :Основная статья: AK-47. AK-47 оснащён обоймой на 30 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Этот автомат Террористы используют по всему миру, при этом это основное оружие в российских войсках. Наносит огромный урон, но обладает сильной отдачей, поэтому при непрерывной стрельбе точность падает очень значительно. Если у вас нет достаточных навыков, то стрелять лучше очередями. Это оружие очень популярно среди тех, кто играет за террористов из-за урона и точности. |-| SG552= :Основная статья: SIG SG552. SIG SG552 Commando - это швейцарская винтовка с обоймой на 30 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Обладает очень высоким темпом стрельбы, но недостаточной точностью. Подходит и для использования на большом расстоянии. |-| XM8= :Основная статья: XM8 Carbine. XM8 - это винтовка для террористов. Наносит умеренный урон, оснащена оптическим прицелом. Существует её улучшенная версия - XM8 Limited edition. Её можно переделать в режим XM8 Sharpshooter путём замены ствола прямо во время игры, в результате получается полуавтоматическая снайперская винтовка. |-| AN-94= :Основная статья: AN-94. АН-94 - это российская винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов типа 5.45mm. Может стрелять только очередями по 2 патрона, в связи с чем отдача очень низкая и её легко контролировать. Несмотря на то, что у этого оружия скорострельность ниже, чем у большинства винтовок, оно всё равно очень опасно и на большом расстоянии и на маленьком. |-| FN FNC= :Основная статья: FN FNC. Эта бельгийская штурмовая винтовка содержит 30 патронов 5.56мм калибра, была разработана с применением газового поршня как у AK-47. Также использует металлический рожок, что повышает надёжность. Разработана в 1970 году. Была принята на вооружение многими странами, местами используется до сих пор. Хотя в самой Бельгии ей на смену пришла FN F2000. |-| AKM= :Основная статья: AKM. АКМ - это улучшенная версия "AK-47". Принят на вооружение в 1959 году взамен автомата АК, является его дальнейшим развитием. В настоящее время в России он устарел и был заменён АК-74, хотя в бывших советских республиках и странах третьего мира до сих пор используется в том числе террористическими организациями. Это один из самых распространённых видов оружия в мире. В игре есть золотая и красная версии. |-| AK-74U= :Основная статья: AK-74U. AK-74у это российский автомат с обоймой на 30 патронов типа 5.45mm. Обладает высокой скорострельностью и неплохой огневой мощью. Благодаря малому весу его обладатель будет очень мобилен. |-| Для всех M14 EBR= :Основная статья: M14 EBR. M14 EBR содержит 20 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. В игре стоит $3400, перезаряжается 3.0 секунды. У этой винтовки самая большая огневая мощь среди всех винтовок в игре. Однако у неё большой вес и низкий темп стрельбы. |-| TAR-21= :Основная статья: TAR-21. TAR-21 оснащена магазином на 30 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Она тяжёлая, обладает высокой скорострельностью и самой большой отбрасывающей способностью в классе винтовок. По сравнению с другими винтовками наносит средний урон, но обладает высокой точностью и средней отдачей. Весит столько же, сколько и M249. |-| FN F2000= :Основная статья: FN F2000. Эта штурмовая винтовка компоновки булпап оснащена обоймой на 30 патронов 5.56мм калибра и славиться своей скорострельностью, к тому же бьет точно. К сожалению, скорость передвижения с этим оружием низкая из-за большого веса. |-| StG 44= :Основная статья: StG 44. Первая немецкая штурмовая винтовка, которая содержит 30 патронов 7.92мм Kurz 7.92mm Kurz. Является четвёртым видом оружия Второй Мировой в игре после гранаты M24, Thompson Chicago и пистолета Luger P08. По характеристикам можно считать чем-то средним между Colt M4A1 и AK-47. |-| QBZ-95B= :Основная статья: QBZ-95B. QBZ-95B оснащена магазином на 35 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Отличается умеренным уроном, точностью и отдачей. Обладает высокой скорострельностью, малым весом, достаточно быстро перезаряжается. |-| HK G11= :Основная статья: HK G11. Революционная штурмовая винтовка, разработанная немецкой компанией H&K, содержит 50 безгильзовых 4.73мм патронов. Благодаря использованию безгильзовых патронов, вмещает большое кол-во снарядов и обладает высокой скоростью стрельбы. В альтернативном режиме можно использовать сразу три патрона за выстрел. |-| ARX-160= :Основная статья: ARX-160. Beretta ARX-160 - это итальянская штурмовая винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов 5.56 NATO. Обладает высоким темпом стрельбы и быстрой перезарядкой, благодаря чему она подходит для боёв на небольшом расстоянии. На большом расстоянии можно использовать оптический прицел. Lightning AR-1= :Основная статья: Lightning AR-1. Lightning AR-1 это винтовка, выглядящая как гитара. Создана оружейницей, вдохновлявшейся музыкальными инструментами при создании оружия. Во время стрельбы издаёт звук, как-будто вы трогаете струны гитары. Магазин вмещает 30 патронов типа 5.56x45mm NATO. Обладает балансом между огневой мощью и отдачей. |-| Blaster= :Основная статья: Blaster. Blaster - это оружие будущего с обоймой на 45 лазерных снарядов, напоминающих патроны типа 5.56 NATO. Обладает очень высокой скорострельностью, умеренной огневой мощью, точностью и отдачей, однако ещё и большим весом и высокой ценой для винтовки. |-| Lightning AR-2= :Основная статья: Lightning AR-2. Lightning AR-2 - это второе поколения оружия Lightning AR-1, выглядит как бас-скрипка. Разработана оружейницей, вдохновлявшейся музыкальными инструментами во время разработки оружия. Оснащена обоймой на 30 патронов типа 7.62x51mm NATO, обладающих большой проникающей способностью. |-| Ethereal= :Основная статья: Ethereal. Винтовка, стреляющая лазерными лучами, преобразуя сжатую энергию неизвестного метеорита под названием 'Эфир' в световые волны. Её отдачу легко контролировать, а точность высока, поэтому любой может управиться с этим оружием. |-| OICW= :Основная статья: OICW. Следующее поколение штурмовой винтовки, оснащённой магазином на 30 патронов 5.56мм калибра и специализированными 20мм гранатами. Специализированные гранаты можно использовать для поражения врагов, скрывающихся за объектами. |-| Lighning LZ-1= :Основная статья: Lightning LZ-1. Винтовка, дизайн которой вдохновлён внешним видом Лёгкого зомби. Милая фигурка легкого зомби сидит на частицы биоматериала с ДНК Фобоса и чем-то похожим на зомби-гранату, под фигуркой расположена ёмкость с ядом. Lightning LZ-1 оснащена обоймой на 30 особых боеприпасов. С этим оружием вы будете быстро передвигаться и довольно точно стрелять. |-| Lightning HZ-1= :Основная статья: Lightning HZ-1. Винтовка в стиле тяжёлого зомби. Выглядит как тяжёлй зомби, которого кормят из бутылочки с ядом, а у него из зада вылетают ядовитые пули с зелёным дульным пламенем. Каждый магазин у Lightning HZ-1 вмещает 35 патронов. Это оружие отличается большим уроном и небольшим весом. Crossbow= :Основная статья: Арбалет. Арбалет, который содержит 50 болтов. Обладает высоким темпом стрельбы и точностью в дополнение к тихому звуку выстрела, что позволяет производить атаку и не быть обнаруженным. К сожалению, болты летят медленнее пуль, поэтому существует значительное время задержки до того как цель будет поражена. Это один из лучших видов оружия против зомби. |-| SKULL-4= :Основная статья: SKULL-4. Винтовка с обоймой на 48 патронов, чрезвычайно эффективна против зомби. Можно использовать две одновременно. Использует особые, разработанные на средства правительства, патроны, наносящие зомби большой урон. |-| BALROG-V= :Основная статья: BALROG-V. BALROG-V оснащён обоймой на 40 патронов вида 5.56mm AHE, особых патронов, разработанных институтом Aegis. У данного оружия имеется в наличии Система зарядки Balrog, позволяющая ему стрелять взрывчатыми патронами и наносить всё возрастающий урон во время ведения непрерывного огня по цели. |-| Plasma Gun= :Основная статья: Plasma Gun. Plasma Gun - это футуристическая винтовка с обоймой на 45 зарядов плазмы. Хотя пучки плазмы летят медленнее пуль, урона они наносят в разы больше. В альтернативном режиме можно использовать оптическое масштабирование прицела. Однако важно помнить, что чем дальше цель, тем меньше урон. |-| AK-47/60R= :Основная статья: AK-47/60R. AK-47 60R можно получить случайным образом из ящиков со снаряжением в режимах Зомби: Герой и Зомби: Мутация. Это очень мощная винтовка против любых зомби. С её помощью можно убить обычного зомби всего за 15 - 20 выстрелов. У неё также высокая скорострельность и большой магазин для винтовок. |-| JANUS-5= :Основная статья: JANUS-5. Данная винтовка, разработанная Институтом Aagis, основана на HK 416, оснащена обоймой на 30 патронов 5.56 NATO и системой трансформации Janus, позволяющей стрелять без затрат патронов и без перезарядки после совершения 60 последовательных попаданий по цели. При использовании системы у оружия возрастает огневая мощь, точность, темп стрельбы и отдача. |-| ОЦ-14 Гроза= :Основная статья: ОЦ-14 Гроза. ОЦ-14 "Гроза" - это российская винтовка с обоймой на 20 патронов типа 9x39mm. Характеризуется малым весом, большой огневой мощью и стабильной точностью. Однако у неё низкая скорострельность и большая отдача. Хотя это не особо мешает в бою на средних расстояниях. Galil Maverick= :Основная статья: Galil. Galil Maverick это винтовка, с обоймой на 45 патронов 5.56мм НАТО. Изготовлена неизвестным террористом. Основана на обычном Galil, среди произведённых изменений повышенная скорость перезарядки и увеличенный запас патронов, что полезно при охоте на зомби. |-| M1 Garand= :Основная статья: M1 Garand. Эта полуавтоматическая винтовка вмещает 8 патронов типа 7.62 NATO в патронных пачках, а не в магазинах. Её несравненная эффективность помогала союзникам без особого труда уничтожать врагов во время второй мировой войны. |-| M1918 BAR= :Основная статья: M1918 BAR. Это очень тяжёлое оружие с магазином на 20 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Использовалось во Второй Мировой войне. |-| Gilboa= :Основная статья: Gilboa Carbine. Винтовка Gilboa Carbine оснащена магазином на 30 патронов 5.56 NATO. Это оружие разработано на платформе AR-15, в Израиле. Эта версия M4 обладает большей стабильностью, в то время как M16 лучше показывает себя при стрельбе на большое расстояние. |-| Brick Piece V2= :Основная статья: Brick Piece V2. Эта специальная штурмовая винтовка, сделанная из специальных блоков, внешне напоминает M4A1. Имеет два режима стрельбы, в автоматическом режиме стреляет маленькими пластиковыми блоками (40 патронов), в одиночном стреляет ракетами из блоков (10 зарядов). |-| Norinco= :Основная статья: Norinco Type 86S. Firstly introduced in 1986, Norinco 86S is a gas-operated, rotating bolt, bullpup assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It uses high caliber rounds that give high damage per shot but repaid with high recoil for penalty. |-| THANATOS-5= :Основная статья: THANATOS-5. An assault rifle that fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon explosion by launching a number of blades subjected under '''Thanatos Blade System and split into several blades. VULCANUS-5= :Основная статья: VULCANUS-5. Это винтовка, разработанная институтом Aegis оснащена магазином на 40 Умная пуля. Оборудована особым оптическим прицелом, позволяющим захватить цель и наводиться на неё автоматически с помощью Системы частей Vulcanus. |-| M4A1 Dark Knight= :Основная статья: M4A1 Dark Knight. Это особая винтовка с обоймой на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG. Во втором режиме обладает отличной проникающей способностью. Если игрок будет использовать это оружие в игре, то будут действовать следующие усилители: *Увеличивает продолжительность действия навыка Deadly Shot в режиме Зомби: Герой на 1 секунду. *Усиление уровня всех игроков на 5 в режиме Сценарий зомби (если они ещё не достигли макс. уровня). *На 200% больше опыта использующему игроку. *На 50% больше опыта всем игрокам в комнате. *Бесконечный запас доп. патронов в режимах Сценарий. *Показывает индикатор попадания в цель. |-| AK-47 Paladin= :Основная статья: AK-47 Paladin. Это особая винтовка с обоймой на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG может отталкивать наступающих зомби. Стрелять можно как в автоматическом, так и в полуавтоматическом режимах. Если игрок будет использовать это оружие в игре, то будут действовать следующие усилители: *Усилитель боевого духа на 20% в режиме Зомби: Герой. *Усиление уровня всех игроков на 5 в режиме Сценарий зомби (если они ещё не достигли макс. уровня). *На 200% больше опыта использующему игроку. *На 50% больше опыта всем игрокам в комнате. *Бесконечный запас доп. патронов в режимах Сценарий. *Показывает индикатор попадания в цель. |-| CROW-5= :Основная статья: CROW-5. Эта модифицированная версия винтовки TAR-21 во многом лучше неё. Обладает лучшей точностью, магазином на 50 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Система перезарядки Crow (CRS) значительно сокращает время перезарядки. Чтобы её задействовать достаточно нажать кнопку R в нужный момент в процессе перезарядки. |-| KH-2002= :Основная статья: KH-2002. Представленная в 2002 году, эта иранская винтовка содержит в магазине 30 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Есть режим стрельбы очередями по 3 патрона для битв на большом расстоянии. |-| SG552 Lycanthrope= Это особая винтовка с магазином на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG, наносит огромный урон зомби. Оснащена оптическим прицелом, заметно повышающим точность при стрельбе по врагам. Обладатель этого оружия получит следующие преимущества: *Возможность использовать навык Deadly Shot второй раз через 30 секунд после использования в первый раз, если игроку не удалось убить ни одного зомби за время действия первого в режиме Зомби: Герой. *Повышение скорости передвижения на 5 уровней в начале раунда для всех игроков на сервере в режиме Сценарий зомби (Макс. уровень при этом НЕ возрастает). *На 200% больше опыта владельцу оружия. *На 50% больше опыта остальным игрокам на сервере. *Бесконечный запас доп. патронов в режиме Сценарий зомби. *Функция индикации попадания в цель. |-| Tornado= :Основная статья: Tornado. Эта футуристического вида винтовка оснащена магазином на 70 зарядов для лазерного луча. Работающий лазер будет наносить с каждой секундой всё больше урона. Оружие изготовлено по неизвестной технологии. Burning AUG= Винтовка компоновки булл-пап, модификация оригинальной AUG, которая содержит 30 патронов калибра 5,56 мм и может похвастаться высокой точностью стрельбы. Оснащена подствольным гранатомётом, наносящим большой урон. |-| TURBULENT-5= Это винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов типа 7.62 NATO, основанная на M14 EBR. Оснащена системой двигателя TURBULENT, значительно повышающей скорострельность. |-| AUG Guardian= Это винтовка с магазином на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG, обладающая высокой точностью и большим уроном. Урон особенно большой если стрелять в зомби. Помимо этого есть функция оптического приближения. |-| CHARGER-5= Винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов типа 9x39mm, является модификацией винтовки Гроза. Оснащена генерирующей системой Charger, накапливающей энергию в процессе стрельбы и преобразующей её в световую энергию, используемую для стрельбы лазерными лучами. |-| Stun Rifle= Винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов калибра 5,56x45 мм NATO. Благодаря системе накопления энергии может атаковать врагов электричеством, которое накапливается при каждой перезарядке. Электрические атаки не пробивают препятствия или тела других игроков. |-| Star Chaser AR= Таинственная винтовка с магазином на 35 патронов типа 5.56 mm стреляет зарядами Starburst через определенные промежутки времени. Заряды взрываются при соприкосновении, поражая врагов вокруг. Hunter Killer X-15= Винтовка-прототип, созданная компанией Kronos с целью испытания особых боеприпасов 5.56 mm. Оснащена магазином на 30 патронов и модулем Hunter Killer, позволяющим обнаруживать наличие зомби при просмотре через тепловизор. При активации особого режима оружие используется как тактическая снайперская винтовка. Сравнения SCAR & XM8= |-| FAMAS и Galil= |-| M4A1 & AK-47= |-| AUG & SG552= |-| M16A4 vs AN-94= |-| M16A1 vs AK-74U= |-| L85A2 vs FNC= Внешние ссылки *Assault rifles в википедии. en:Assault rifle Категория:Оружие